fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Jaheem Zivai
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Jaheem's parents are Ashanti and Nuru Zivai. He was born into a respectable, noble family, with four other siblings. As the oldest one of the five children, Jaheem was expected to take care of them all while his parents were out doing work for the council (they were emissaries). As soon as he had to leave for the elite levels, he was relieved, since he'd never have to take care of his rowdy siblings again. After joining, and later passing the elite levels, Jaheem began to search for his true passion. And he found it to be entrepreneurship. The best example he found of entrepreneurship was Slurps and Burps. He decided to start learning the ways of business from the Dizznees. After some time, he felt that he was ready to start a business on his own. Jaheem's first business, in which he partnered with a technopath to sell revolutionary technology, was a failure. As with all forms of change, the Elvin population was not accepting. The business soon went bankrupt, and he was losing hope. However, it wouldn't be long before his life would turn around. After the fall of his business, he returned to being a pupil of the Dizznees, until he was approached by a woman named Ingrid Mirjah. She had heard about his past ventures in business, and she was interesting in partnering up to start a business together. Jaheem was rather surprised to be approached by such an important figure in the field. Ingrid Mirjah was well-known for her marketing career, and her part-time job mentoring at Foxfire. He was unsure as to why she of all people would approach him. It turned out that Ingrid had been trying to aim for a job at Veritas, but some things were not working out. Fed up with the big firms not accepting her talents, she decided that she should start her own business, and partner up with someone who was interested in business aspects other than marketing. After lots of research, she had found Jaheem Zivai, and decided that he would be a good candidate for this process. Jaheem, overjoyed that such an important figure would come to him for such a thing, dove in headfirst. Together, the pair founded MZ Enterprises, representing Mirjah and Zivai, their last names. It wasn't long before Mirjah's previous fame and Zivai's creativity combined to form one of the greatest brands in Elvin history. As they were working on their business, Ingrid and Jaheem ended up falling for each other, and soon started dating. As the news became widespread, people started wondering whether they were going to get married anytime soon. Luckily for the Elvin population, they won't have to wait very long... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Jaheem is a respectable man with a vast background. If approached, he is very open to new ideas, especially when it has to do with MZ. However, even when it doesn't, he'll still listen and hear what the other person has to say. But even though he might be open, he's very firm and grounded in his morals and basic beliefs, and nobody can change those unless something really huge happens in his life. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Eka Darville 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Jaheem has a very good sense of creativity and style. This, along with Ingrid's specialty in marketing, makes them a very good team. Also, him being an enhancer has given him a new insight as to how to make things better than they already are. This makes him very good at branding. However, Jaheem is not very good with finance, and he would like to become better at it so that MZ Enterprises functions better. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. They are an enhancer. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved